


I am Supergirl

by Rtarara



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Slash, Supergirl Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rtarara/pseuds/Rtarara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an OUAT/Supergirl crossover comic. Just a couple of pages to show what I couldn't get out of my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Page 1




	2. Page 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Swan Queen Big Bang and was chosen by applesaday to be made into an awesome fic that you can read [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5862499/chapters/13512736)


End file.
